Madness in Skyrim
by 3cdowens
Summary: A young Dark Elf refugee tries getting into Skyrim, in order to get away from the oppression in her homeland, and in her family. Unfortunately, she gets caught in an imperial ambush, and later learns she is Dragonborn. This story will include both main quests, the Dark brotherhood, the companions, and other quests.
1. Prologue

"Almost there..." I muttered to myself, marching up the small dirt trail. It was even colder than I had expected, I kept my jaw clenched to keep my teeth from chattering. I was raised in the warm, humid weather of southern Morrowind. I was far to the north now, close to Skyrim, home of the Nords. I was beginning to wonder how the hell they stood this. My ankles were starting to ache, I managed to gather up enough money to buy my way up to Gnisis with the Silt Striders, which was cheaper than buying a horse, but now I was on my own.

Well, not entirely. I had my always faithful companion, Dagger, with me. He stopped and sniffed a Nightshade flower, and barked a little. I stopped and picked it, gently placing it in my satchel with my other ingredients. "Good boy," I praised him, petting him on the head, then started back on the trail. I was already happier, just be away from Seyda Neen, and away from my controlling father... I'm sorry mother, but I have to get out of this place. Not that this place is very livable anymore anyway, ever since Black Marsh took control of it. Many Dunmer had already left. However, some, like my father, are just far too stubborn to leave.

My foot crunched into the white snow, shooting pain into my foot, which was barely protected by a cloth wrapped around it. I'd sold my good clothes for the money to ride on the Silt Striders, now I wished I kept my shoes and just stolen the rest of the money. Fortunately, my friend mention that in Skyrim there was a warm area in the south because of the mountains, that's where I'm heading. I was just hoping I didn't die of frostbite on the way there. I couldn't see a trail anymore, the sun had set, and the snow was coming down hard, making it nearly impossible to see just a few feet in front of me.

I finally got to Skyrim, I could see the warm green just ahead, and the snow had stopped at last. I looked back to make sure Dagger was still with me, he wagged his tail when we made eye contact. "We're almost there, old fiend." I told him, though I wasn't exactly sure where 'there' was. He didn't seem to care either way though, my brother once commented that he would follow me through an Oblivion gate if I went through one. We often joked about them, since it was my great-great-grandmother that ended the Oblivion crisis, in Cyrodiil.

I finally found another dirt trail, and figuring it would lead me to a town, I started walking down it. It went to a dense forest, making the already dark night even darker. It was times like this I wished I could have joined the Mages guild, and learn light producing spells. But of course, _he_ said no.

It was to long before I heard the sound of hooves and wheels coming up behind me, and looked a saw a carriage. I got to the side of the trail to let it pass, and Dagger did the same. I heard another set of hooves approaching quickly, but the rider was forced to slow down, lest he run straight into the carriage in front of him. What happened next, is a blur to me.

Armed men and women emerged from the surrounding forest, I felt something grab me. I tried to jerk away, I heard Dagger growl, then yelp, and then silence. "Dagger!" I managed to turn and see his blood covered body, before I felt something hit me back of the head. Hard. I blacked out.


	2. Welcome to Skyrim

"Hey you, so you're finally awake, huh?" I was greeted by a blonde-headed nord sitting across from me. I saw I was on the back of a horse drawn wagon, which was following behind another one. The sky was much brighter now. My head was pounding, and I was trying remember what happened. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." Then remembered, the men, and Dagger... My heart sank to my feet when I realized what happened to my friend. I grew up with that hound, I silently cursed the imperial that killed him, not caring about the conversation the two people across from me were having.

The Imperials, they killed my dog, and now they were taking me somewhere to be killed also. My father said I'd die out here, didn't he? I struggled to get here, I sold my possessions to pay the trip and now my only friend is dead, and I'm being to hauled to Azura know where, to be executed. And the more I thought about that... The funnier it became. I busted out into laughter, causing the three men riding with me to stare, confused looks on their faces. "She's mad..." I heard the thief whisper. I kept giggling to myself until the driver told me to shut up. I did what I was told, but I still kept a small smile on my face.

We were about to enter into Helgan, when I heard the horse thief start begging the the divines to help him. I couldn't help but to chuckle. "What so funny?" "You think they can help you?" I asked, a mocking grin on my face. "You wouldn't understand, grey-skin. Your kind worships the daedra, not the divines." He snapped back. My smile grew, "At least they speak back to us."

"Look, General Tulius, the military governor, and i bet the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this." The blonde nord growled. I shot him a glare, I suppose I should be used to remarks like that by now, since I was surrounded by Black Marsh Argonians. The price of living in southern Morrowind these days.

We stopped, and we shuffled off the wagon. They called forward, Ulfric, then Rolaf, then the thief, who got the bright idea to run. They shot him down, of course. "Wait... You, step forward. Who are you?" The man asked. "Clepta, of Sayda Neen." "Another refugee? The gods really have abandoned your people, Dark Elf." He turned to the woman next to him,"What should we do, she's not on the list?" "Forget the list, she goes to the block." She said, no hint of sympathy in her voice. "By your orders, Captain. I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are returned to Morrowind." strangely, he sounded like he meant that.

I followed the woman over to the crowd of prisoners. Ulfric was being scolded like a child for the crimes he committed. There was loud noise coming from the mountains, "What was that?" Someone asked. "It was nothing, carry on."

I couldn't help but laugh when one nord told the priestess to shut up when she attempted to give us our "last rights." They chopped his head off, and some woman screamed, "You Imperial bastards!"

They called me up next, and that noise could be heard from the mountains again, "There it is again." "I said, next prisoner!" I slowly shuffled forward, got on my knees, and was pushed onto the block. Then I saw it, an enormous dragon, black as midnight. It roared, causing a man to look and yell, "What in Oblivion is that?" Just as the executioner was about to take my head off, it landed, knocking him off his feet. I swear, that dragon was staring right at me. It roared, and storm clouds started to form. I got to my feet and started running towards the nearest stone tower.

After a short meeting with Ulfric and Rolaf, I jumped into a burning inn, and made my way to the other side of it. Then I saw a scene that still haunts me to this day. I saw a man lying on the ground, dying, with a little boy next to him. I heard him mutter, "That's it, son... Make me proud..." Then the dragon's fire engulfed him. I stood staring for a few seconds, before running behind a building with some imperial, and one man called the boy over to safety.

I followed behind the Imperial, the one who had shown some sympathy to me earlier. My heart was pounding, and I was gasping for breath. I was somewhat difficult to run with binds on my wrists. I saw Rolaf again, "Rolaf, you damned traitor, out of my way!" "We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time!" The nord yelled back. "Fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Savngarde!" I followed behind Rolaf as he went into the keep.

Inside, with door closed, things were a little bit quieter. Rolaf said some words to his fallen comrade that lying dead, by the small table. He cut the bindings of my wrists. "You might as well take his gear, he won't be needing it..." I only took the boots.

An hour and several burnt corpses later, we were outside. We both watched as the dragon flew off into the mountains. He started walking down the road, and I started to follow. "My sister, Gerder, lives in Riverwood, I'm sure she'll help you out." He started running, "I think it's best if we split up. Good luck, and thank you, I wouldn't have made it without your help today." "Wait!" I called out to him, causing him to stop and look back,"What?" "Is... Riverwood warm?" I asked. He laughed, "About as warm as Skyrim can get! Gerder has a fire-place, if that what you mean." He started running again. I stared for a moment, before running after him.

* * *

Author's notes: Wow, this chapter felt very "copy-n-paste". I apologize for that. Next chapter, things will be a bit more interesting.


End file.
